the sonic truth or dare show!
by Winter T. hedgehog 01
Summary: Just what the title said sonic truth or dares! Maybe Sonamy and Silvaze(other shipping's too)
1. intro

**hello readers! This is Sonic truth or dare! I put this story up cuz I'm on a writers block for the time being but don't worry I will update soon. I own nothing but the story, Winter and Jake the hedgehogs!**

Walking on to the stage were two hedgehogs Winter and Jake. "Hello audience it is time for...Sonic truth or dare!" She said as the crowd cheered. "Yes, now it's time to meet the contents who we asked to be on here! Let's give it up for the Sonic hero's, team dark, team rose, and special guests Silver and Blaze!" Jake said as sonic and crew were pushed onto the stage. "Why are we here?" Sonic asked. "For your fans entertainment that's why!" Winter said. "But we didn't asked to be here!" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Yes you did you even signed a contract." Jake said showing a contract with all their signatures. "When did I sign this?" Shadow asked as he snatched the paper and looked at it with big eyes. "It doesn't matter when, it matters that you did, and if you do not abide by these rules there will be consequences, even if you are the ultimate life form! You can thank for that! That doesn't mean I'm on his side though" Winter said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Well tune in next time to see what these contents will go through! Bye!" Jake and Winter said as the shocked contents were spazzing out.

**these are the rules:**

**No yaoi or yuri**

**Send in via review/pm**

**One truth/dare pure chapter from same person**

**Try not to have the same dare/truth**

**When making truth you have to give me ananswer(ex. Sonic is it true you like amy? Sonic: yes/no(what ever one you chose)) **

**If person refuse to do dare(cuz you/me wanted it) pls leave a consequence with dare**

**That is all and stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	2. so much love

**I would really like to thank you guys for giving me dares and stuff. I know this seems early but with all the reviews I just had to get this out to you guys! Keep on sending me dares and stuff, k. I already said the disclaimer in the first chapter so let's move right ahead! :)**

The lights come on to show Winter and Jake on the stage and the crowd starts to cheer. "This is the first episode of our little show and I know you guys probably waited for this" Winter said. "Yes, now let the contestants come up and sit in the chairs we have for them" Jake said as they came out either smiling, grumpy, or normal. "OK you guys now how this works, you get a truth or dare but for these dares if you do not do them there is a penalty provided by your fans so let's start." Winter said getting the cards that held the dares and truths.

Jake took one from her hand" OK this dare is for Sonic, step into the spotlight if you please" Jake said as Sonic got up and stood in the middle of the stage where the light was. "OK your dare is...to kiss Amy...on the lips for more then 30 secs." Jake said as the crowd gasped or broke out into laughter. Amy turned knuckles complexion and Sonic turned Amy's complexion.

"Wh-what if I ch-choose not to, what's the price?" He asked nervously. "Hm...then amy gets to hit you with her hammer as many times as she wants, or we let her chose what color to dye your fur, her choice" Winter said as the crowd laughed along with some of the contestants. "WHAT?!" Sonic screamed. "Hm..how about pink dye, that way they'll have to change the lyrics in 'they call me sonic' instead of blue hedgehog sonic it'll be pink hedgehog sonic!" Amy said as everyone busted out in laughter even Shadow was snickering a little. Sonic grumbled "fine I'll kiss you" he said as he walked over to Amy.

In the audience people started to take out their phones. Sonic was turning red with each step he took to Amy, and when you thought he couldn't get any more red, as soon as he kissed her he was knuckles complexion maybe reder. The crowd 'aww' as the kiss became more intense. "OK time...huh..whoa!" Jake said as he seen that they did not light up at all. "OK you can stop now" winter said but they continued anyway.

"This is sweet and all but we have a show to continue, shadow if you please? " winter said as Shadow got up and popped Sonic's head really hard. "OWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" sonic said as he turned around with steam coming out of his ears. "Can we not have any fights until after the show, thank you" Jake said as Sonic, Amy, and Shadow went to their seats.

"Well now that's done we can move on...OK it's Silver's turn can you come up?" Winter said as silver sighed and stepped into the spotlight. "OK you have a truth, we've heard others say that you love Blaze...is it true?" Winter asked and immediately he and blaze turned pinkish red and the audience said 'ooh'. "Uh..uh.." silver was lost for word's. "Come on silver we want the straight truth" Jake smirked. "Um...YES!" Silver blurted out as he shut he's eye's tightly.

"I could have bet money on that, we'll Blaze how do you feel about this?" Winter said motioning for her to come up. "I-I-I...oh forget it!" She yelled as she pulled Silver into a passionate kiss. "Whoa!" Jake said. They finally broke apart blushing like idiots. "Um..Blaze would you like to go out with me sometime? " Silver asked. "I'd be delighted" blaze smiled as they held hands going back to their seats, the crowd 'aww'.

"Wow it's not even halfway through the show and we have two couples already" Winter smiled. "Ok Tails you're up" winter smirked, he gulped. "Ok this is another truth, do you like...Wave?" Everyone was quite. "Uh...uh..yes" he said quietly. "Aww" everyone said(well except shadow). "We'll your will have time after the show because she's backstage." Jake said. "Wha-wh-..." Tails then faints. "Um...can someone take him to the medical room?" Winter asked as one guy took him out.

"Thank you...ok we have another dare for Sonic please come on up again." Winter said as Sonic came up once more. "What ever it is im ready for it!" Sonic said determined. "Are you sure? Ok then your dare is to...be under water for 30 secs, if not then our friend shadow here gets to beat you up for 1min and 30 secs" Jake said as Sonic turned white, Shadow cracked his knuckles and grinned. "What will it be sonic? Will you face your fear, or get the snot beat outta ya?" Winter said.

"Uh..uh...-sigh- I'll take the water" he said as he put his head down. "Aw man I really wanted to see Sonic get the snot beat outta him, oh well. Sonic if you please follow these nice gentlemen to the back where the pool is, we will view it from the big screen." Jake said as two men escorted Sonic to the back. "Ok folks if you would now focus your attention on the screen" winter said as it came on to show Sonic shaking uncontrollably. "Al-alright he-here I go" sonic said nervously as he got into the shallow end of the pool. "And...GO!" Winter yelled as she started the time and sonic went under. "25,26,27,28,29,30! Ok you can get him out" jake said as the two men lifted an outta breathe sonic out of the pool.

"Well as sonic is drying off, we have a dare for Shadow to do, so can the ultimate life form come up?" Winter said as Shadow sighed and came up. "What's the dumb dare!" Shadow almost yelled. "Well your a party pooper, your dare is to sing 'Green Fields'! Jake smiled. "What?! No way!" He yelled. "Well if you refuse not to then this little ray gun will turn you into a cute little Chao, you might not like it but your fan girls will." Winter said as all the shadow fan girls in the crowd went crazy. "FINE! But I don't even know the lyrics!" Shadow said grumpily.

"No worries just look it the lyrics as they appear on this karaoke machine." Jake said pushing it up to him and giving him a mic which he snatched from his hand. When he was about to sing"wait, wait, we are all out of time for this episode, tune in next time to see the ultimate life form sing!" Winter and Jake said signing off as sonic and co. waved or smiled or did nothing.

**Well I hope you gguys enjoyed this, more to come and keep on sending in dares and truths!**

**Winter 01 out peace **


	3. don't make Shadow mad

I'm** back! I would like to thank everyone for giving me dares and stuff. I appreciate it! I already did the disclaimer and I rambled enough so let's go!**

"Hello my awesome audience! I'm sure you're buzzing with joy so let's go on!" Winter smiled coming on the stage. "Yes, now we left off with the ultimate life form ready to sing so get you tail up here." Jake said to a pissed Shadow, as he snatched the mic and the music started:

_Once there were green fields kissed by the sun. Once there were valleys were rivers used to run. Once there were blue skies with white clouds high above. Once they were part of an everlasting love._

_We were the lovers who strolled through green fields. Green Fields are gone now, parched by the sun. Gone from the valleys where rivers used to run. Gone with the cold wind that swept into my heart. Gone with the lovers who let the dreams depart. Where are the Green fields that we used to roam._

_I'll never know what made you run away. How can i keep searching when the dark clouds hides the day. I only know there's nothing here for me. Nothing in this wide world left for me to see. But I'll keep on waiting until the day you learn. _

_You can't be happy while your heart's on the roam. You can't be happy until you bring it home. Home to the green fields and me once again._

The crowd cheers and claps. "Wow! That was amazing" winter applaud. Shadow went back to his seat all grumpy. "Ok we have a dare for...Sonic again." Jake said. "Ok what could it be this time" sonic sighed. Winter and Jake snickered "you have to wear Amy's dress for the next 2 episodes and be casual in it" the laughed.

Sonic's face was like'what the hell!?'. "What if I don't?" He sighed once more. "You have to get a total and complete girl make over by our professional make up artist!" Winter snickered out. "WHY!? Why me! Damn it!..fine!"He sreamed defeated. "Ok if you please go in the back and change" jake said as an angry sonic went to go change.

"Well while he's doing that let's have our next one...knuckles you have a dare to sing I'm..a..(snickers) barbie girl!' Jake laughed then everyone joined in. "WHAT! No way am i doing that!" Knuckles yelled. "Alright you'll just have to say goodbye to the master emerald, because we're giving it to Rouge!" Winter smiled. "So what will it be knuckles will you give up your pride or the powerful emerald?" Jake smirked.

Knuckles was sweating bullets but sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll sing the damn song!" He yelled. "Great!"Winter said giving him the mic. "Oh and do it in your girlest voice,k" Jake smirked. "Wait I just noticed there's a boy part..Hm..let's see...oh! Espio will you come up here" winter smirked. "What?! No!" He yelled. "Oh so do you want that little secret out?" Jake smirked and Espio started to sweat. "Uh..uh..no..fine" he said getting up. "Great now let the humiliation begin!" Winter snickered.

_knuckles_

**Espio**

_im a barbie girl in the barbie world, life in plastic it's fantastic. You can brush my hair undress me everywhere. Imagination life is your creation_

_-ring ring-_

**Hi Barbie**

_hi ken!_

**you wanna go for a ride?**

_sure_ ken

**Jump in! Come on Barbie let's go party!**

_im a barbie girl in the barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic. You can brush my hair undress me everywhere. Imagination life is your creation. I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world. Dress me up make it tight. I'm your_ dollie.

**You're my cool rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain kiss me here touch me there hanky panky.**

_you can touch you can play. If you say I'm always yours whoa!__I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world life in plastic it's it's fantastic. You can brushed my hair undress me everywhere! Imagination life is your_ creation!

**Come on Barbie let's go party**

_Ah Ah Ah yeah!_

**Come on Barbie let's go party**

_oh whoa oh whoa_

**Come on Barbie let's go par-**

"stop, stop! Please we can't take it!" Jake and everyone laughed. "Ok your dare is over just go sit" winter said while still laughing. "Ok now le- hahaha!" Jake started to laugh when sonic came out. He became immediately red in the face. "Omfg I love my job!" Winter laughed a little. "Ok,ok,-phew- I think we can move on" jake said while a few tears escaped his eye's.

"OK let's see...hm...Shadow can you dress up as a yodeler and yodel for us?" Winter said. "Why?! Is it always me?! Fuck!"he yelled with anger he started to glow. "Um..shadow what are you doing?" Jake panicked as the ground started to shake. "Can someone calm him down before we all die?!" Winter yelled. "Shadow! Calm down!" Rouge said as she pit a hand on his shoulder.

He started to breath heavily then the glow went away but he was still angry, he grumbled something "fine you don't have to do the dare just ride a unicorn into the sunset" jake said as a unicorn was brought in. "Fine!" Shadow said throwing his hands up into the air, then getting on it riding into the sunset then came back through chaos control and sat grumpily in his chair.

"Well, um, okl et's move on then...uh Tails come up then." Winter said as he came up. "Ok you have a truth... did you tell Wave you like her?" Jake asked. "Um...yes" he said quite. "Really? What did she say?" Winter asked. "She said that she liked me too and we're going on a date!" Tails said more confident. "Aww well that's nice, now go have a seat." Winter said as he sat down. "Ok we have another dare for...uh...Shadow" jake said quietly.

Shadow sighed"What is it?" he asked crossing his arms. "You have to let Cream beat you up and if you fail to do so or hurt her in any way you must dress up as Sonic and go on a date with Amy." Jake smiled. "No I'll only go on a date with my Sonic!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"Well then Shadow you must get "beat up" by Cream." Winter smiled. "Fine" shadow said as cream with cheese came up to him and started to "attack" him. He didn't mind it because it felt like little pinches to him. "Ok Cream you can stop." Jake said as she happily skipped to her seat along with shadow. "Well that's it for this episode see you guys next time!" Winter and jake signed off.

**i hope you guy's liked this! I also hope you laugh your butts off too! XD do you guys think I should have a theme song for this? Maybe one of you could come up with some. Oh and can some one come up with a embarrassing dare for sonic while in the dress?**

**Winter 01 out peace!**


	4. announcement

**Ok im sorry for all the confusion (i was confused myself ) i will accept dares in reviews, uf you don't see it where the other reviews are don't think that i didn't accept it, ok. I hope this is all.**


	5. surprises surprises

**hey hey hey! I'm sorry for all the confusion, and for not updating in a while(dumb writers block) I hope this makes up for it. I said everything before so let's get these laughs on!**

"Hello Yello, guy's are you ready to be humiliated!" Jake said coming on the stage with Winter. "Oh yes we're so thrilled!" Sonic said sarcastically. "Well your a sour puss, just for that your up, we'll get you a dare." Winter said deviously, pulling out a dare card. "Hmm...well this is interesting, Sonic you have to sign autographs to all the people you meet outside for 10 minutes." Winter smirked deviously. "That's it? Thats not hard" Sonic said confidentiality. "Dude look down." Jake laughed, as Sonic looked down and turned red. "No way am I doing that." he yelled still red. "Hmm...ok...fine then, you'll have to dye your hair silver,put yellow contacts on and scream "it's no use!" Then get mobbed by a bunch of silver fan girls, sorry Silver" she said.

"It's cool" Silver smiled. "Ok Sonic what will you chose?" Jake said as a guy brought in permenent silver dye and yellow contacts. "Uh...-sigh- I'll sign the autographs, cause I'm not dying my hair not now not ever!" He screamed. "Great! Now Sonic if you please go with these nice men and go sign some autographs, everyone you can look at the screen and see sonic be humiliated in public" Jake said as the screen was turned on.

Everyone who was getting an autograph was trying so hard not to laugh, and Sonic well he was pink Like Amy, one guy did think Sonic was Amy and smacked his butt, he got knocked the fuck out for it. Everyone in the audience was laughing so hard they started to cry. "Ok,ok that is just..pure gold...phew let's move on sonic will be here shortly." Winter said laughing. "Alright next...is Blaze, ok you have a dare, which is to eat a box of crayons." Jake said as Blaze had a 'WTF' face. "If you don't you have to sky dive...without a parachute" Winter said.

"Well this is an obvious answer sky diving" Blaze said standing up. "Really are you sure?" Jake said trying to change her mind. "Yeah, I'm ok with it, besides I would get sick from eating a box of crayons" Blaze said going with the men and out the door and into the hehelicopter. After rising a couple hundred feet the door slid opened. "Ok Bkaze are you ready?" Winter said through a microphone. "Ready as I'll ever be" Blaze said as she leaped from the helicopter. "Not yet, not yet...now!" Blaze yelled as she came close to the ground and surrond her self in flames to slow her down and land gracefully. "Thats Blaze for ya, give her a round of applause everybody" Winter said as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay now let's move on to the next one" Jake said getting a card. "OK this is for Knuckles a truth one...do u like Rouge or nah?" He asked as Knuckle's muzzle turned the color if his fur. "Uh...uh..." He stuttered. "Come on Knucky, we want to know" Rouge smirked. "Uh, n-no only...as a friend" he stuttered out. "Well that took forever you acted like it was a life or death question...let's go on" Winter said looking at the next card. "Ok this is for Sonic...u have to either do the ice bucket challenge or let Shadow shoot you with a paintball gun" Winter said as a bucket full of ice was brought in and a paintball gun. "Ugh...uh...the...I've bucket challenge" he sighed and Shadow groaned. "Sorry Shad maybe next time...ok sonic get in the empty little kiddie pool" Winter said pointing to a small round shape pool, he got in it with the bucket over his head shivering like mad crazy.

"Do it already!" Jake yelled and Sonic was still shivering. "Goddamit" Shadow said ad he got up and dumped the bucket of ice on him and tossed it to the side and sat down. "C-c-c-cold!" Sonic shivered. "Stop being a wuss and sit down already!" Shaodw said annoyed as Sonic wrapped a blanket around himself and sat down. "Thanks Shad" Winter smiled and Shadow nodded his head. "Ok next is...whoa! This one is something... Shadow you have to make out with Rouge or get kicked in the balls by everyone here and u can't hit back" Jake said. Shadow shrugged, stood up walked over to Rouge and kissed her. "Well shit no hesitation what so ever" Winter said big eyed.

After a couple of mins they broke apart and Shadow went back to his seat like nothing happened with a light tint of pink on his cheeks, while Rouge was left stunned and red. "You ok Rouge?" Jake asked. "Y-yeah" Rouge stuttered and sat down still red. "Well thats a great way to finish this episode, siya you guys next time for some more funny and embarrassing laughs" Winter said signing off.

**Sorry guys that this is short but I'm brain dead at the moment, hopen u like it.**

**Winter 01 out peace ㈏3**


End file.
